Si eso te hace feliz
by OlivierCash
Summary: Kunikida sabe que puede llegar a ser el mayor de los cobardes. Kunikida/Dazai


**Bungou Stray Dogs les pertenece a Karfka Asagiri (guión) y a Sango Harukawa (dibujo).**

* * *

Las blancas nubes vagabundeaban con calma a través el cielo azul, ocultándose de vez en cuando detrás de esos altos edificios sembrados por toda la ciudad. En mitad del cielo azul, una figura con el pelo blanco apareció, mirándole con su habitual mirada seria, la cual tantas cosas buenas ocultaba.

—¿Estas bien?

Parpadeó, percatándose de que se había quedado en el suelo más tiempo de la cuenta. Tras procesar la pregunta, se apresuró a asentir, demostrando lo bien que se encontraba levantándose sin el más mínimo problema. Si bien su ropa se había machado un poco por la tierra del suelo, pero bastó con sacudírsela para quedar algo presentable. Miró al hombre de pelo blanco que lo observaba a su lado, como si estuviera viendo a un alienígena, pero manteniéndose callado al respecto. Las nubes siguieron surcando el cielo con calma mientras ellos se miraban si decirse nada, en ese plano descampado, el cual parecía un oasis en medio de tanto edificio.

—¿Querías decirme algo en particular? —preguntó Fukuzawa, escrutándolo con detalle en busca de alguna pista que le ayudara a comprenderlo.

Él se distrajo un poco, mas acabó negando.

—Sólo quería entrenar un poco con usted —respondió, a lo que Fukuzawa asintió lentamente, sin llegar a creérselo del todo—. Perdóneme por haberle interrumpido. —acompañó esa apresurada disculpa con una pequeña reverencia.

Fukuzawa no dijo mucho más al respecto, si bien intercambiaron algunas palabras, en las que su jefe intentó sonsacarle aquello que tan inquieto lo tenía. Notó como si seguían por ese camino, acabaría hablando de más, por lo tanto se apresuró a despedirse de la manera más cordial que pudo. Pronto volvía a estar caminando entre las vacías calles de esa tranquila zona, algo extraño en la ciudad. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni se percató de ese familiar moreno que lo miraba sonriente, desde un banco del pequeño parque junto al que estaba pasando. Si bien cuando el susodicho moreno tuvo a bien lanzarse sobre él, el rubio se percató por fin de esa presencia, la cual tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó entre gritos.

No sabía qué le daba más vergüenza, el cariñoso abrazo en mitad de la calle, donde cualquiera podría verlos; o no haberse dado cuenta de que su compañero le estaba saltando encima. Por lo menos no era la primera vez en la que algo así ocurría, algo que quedo demostrado en que el rubio fue capaz de no caerse al suelo, algo que no pudo evitar en las primeras ocasiones en las cuales el moreno le hizo eso.

—¡Abrazarte! —exclamó tan contento el moreno, ignorando olímpicamente sus quejas, como siempre. Así estuvieron unos minutos, abrazados en mitad de una calle junto a un parque, el la cual para agradecimiento de su orgullo, no pasaba nadie. De pronto, Dazai se apartó de él, volviendo a la normalidad, si ese grado de comportamiento existía en el moreno—. ¿Se lo has dicho? —ante esa pregunta, Kunikida miró hacia otro lado evasivo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna— Vale, no se lo has dicho.

Ante eso, Kunikida sólo pudo asentir lentamente, intentando no mirarle a los ojos y sintiéndose un cobarde de manual.

—No es que me avergüence ni nada de esto, sencillamente cuando se lo voy a decir… me bloqueo—se esforzó porque lo primero quedara claro, ya que era lo más importante.

Dazai se le quedo mirando de esa manera estúpida, casi infantil que ponía a veces. Esa mirada que tanto le inquietaba, pues uno nunca podía saber cuál sería la locura que llevaría a cabo el moreno.

—Se lo tomará bien, nunca se tomaría mal algo así.

Para sorpresa de Kunikida, no fue una frase extraña o una acción imprevista,si bien casi lo hubiera preferido, las locuras se soportaban mejor que la verdad y lo que en ella iba implícita.

—Lo sé, pero aún así…

Para fortuna de ambos, Dazai lo calló con un beso. Uno de esos agradables besos que no tienen más pretensión que impedir que la otra parte siga comiéndose la cabeza, sin llegar nunca a ningún lado. Y funcionó, siempre que Dazai le besaba de esa manera funcionaba. Ya le gustaría a él poder afirmar que al revés ese tipo de besos eran tan efectivos. El beso acabó y ambos se quedaron en un agradable silencio mirándose con tranquilidad y cariño. Hasta que como siempre, Dazai arruinó el momento, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y le puso una de esas sonrisas suyas que nada bueno auguraban.

—¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil?

Antes de que le pudiera preguntar a qué demonios se refería, Dazai se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno. Kunikida lo buscó en todas las direcciones, sin encontrarlo pues cuando Dazai quería desaparecer, lo hacía de una forma tan efectiva como frustrante. En esa búsqueda, terminó dándose la vuelta, sintiendo como las palabras de Dazai le daban un puñetazo tan fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo.

—¿Eso era lo que llevas más de un mes intentando decirme? —preguntó Fukuzawa, quien llevaba a un gato callejero en brazos. Lo más probable es que cuando Kunikida lo interrumpió en el descampado con la mala escusa de entrenar, este estuviera alimentando a los gatos del lugar. Kunikida, al verse descubierto, se vio obligado a asentir, admitiendo por fin la verdad—. Voy a ser sincero contigo: me lo suponía, pero quería que fuera tú quien me lo contara.

Kunikida miró a su jefe con dificultad, tal como le había insistido Dazai, a Fukuzawa no le había importado. No pasaba nada porque Dazai y él estuvieran manteniendo una relación más profunda que la de simple compañeros de trabajo, algo de lo que era consciente desde el principio.

—Sí, era eso lo que pretendía decirle —admitió, intentando ocultar la vergüenza que le provocaba el no haber sido capaz de decírselo por si mismo—. Dazai y yo estamos en una relación romántica—tras poder decir esas palabras en alto, notó como se alejaba un peso muy grande se alejaba.

Fukuzawa lo escrutó mientras, sin dejar de mirarlo, dejo al gato en el suelo, el cual salió corriendo hacia los arbustos del parque.

—No soy nadie para decirte nada sobre lo que hagas o dejes de hacer en tu vida privada, mientras no afecte a tu vida profesional —dijo Fukuzawa con toda la calma del mundo—. No obstante, ya sabes cómo es Dazai y me preocupa que su forma de ser, pueda llegar a afectarte demasiado.

—Sé perfectamente cómo es Dazai y aún con todo...lo he aceptado así.

Fukuzawa asintió, pareció complacido con esa respuesta. De todas formas, quería lo mejor para sus empleados. Aunque a decir verdad, el rubio poco sabía sobre lo que se le podría estar pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos.

—Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, yo me alegro por vosotros.

Durante un segundo, Kunikida creyó atisbar lo que podría considerarse una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del otro, consiguiendo que en sus propios labios se formara una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
